New Guardian Wanted
by Daval21
Summary: I hope to make this a RanmaDBZSM crossover. Ranma ends up in the DBZ universe. How will he take being one of the weakest martial artists around?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Where The Hell Am I Now??!

Nerima, it is a place where the strange and unusual occurs on a daily basis. It is a place of spells, death-defying battles, mystical items and magic curses. It is also a place where a pigtailed young man is proceeding to exit from at a rather awesome speed, rocketing through the air towards far and distant lands. Ironically this boy is suffering more from the serious stomach cramps he is experiencing than from the blow that knocked him skywards. This boy is the fabled Ranma Saotome.

"Stupid tomboy didn't have to hit me so hard" grumbled Ranma as he flew, clutching his stomach (Akane's food what else?), "she's gotta learn that 'I've had enough thanks' ain't a perverted excuse o' mine to escape ta Shampoo's or Ucchans".

Looking down he was shocked to see the ocean below him and unfortunately, so entranced was he by the way the light reflected off the surface of the water, he failed to note he was fast approaching a small island at near terminal speeds.

It was at this point that Fate played her hand…

In the center of the forgotten isle was a temple. A temple never before touched by man. In the distant past godlike beings of immense power known as the Kais created artifacts potentially useful in assisting them fulfill their duties, i.e. making sure that the Multi-verse didn't do anything stupid like collapse in on itself or spontaneously combust. In order to make sure that they wouldn't have to waste precious energy when hopping from one dimension to another they created a system of inter-dimensional rift gates. It did after all get a bit annoying having to wait for your alternate reality's counterpart to rest for a few hours before you could even begin to start a conversation about the coming of the ultimate evil, unsatisfactory young apprentices and favorite restaurants. In the temple one of these gates still existed and was at that moment running a routine maintenance check, it would only be open for ten seconds while the system made sure all was in order. Those ten seconds were enough for Ranma to pass from this reality to the next. The instant after the light engulfed Ranma the gate snapped shut.

In the Nekohanten the sound of shattering glass rang throughout as the Amazon Matriarch felt her finest student's ki vanish off the face of the Earth. Outside the gates of the local chiropractor the panty-thieving Grandmaster of Anything-Goes fell to the ground, stunned by his heir's disappearance (only to be trampled by a hoard of angry women). Even the Umisenken wasn't this perfect, there was no denying it…

Ranma was dead!

(---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----)

"WHOOOOAAAAAHHHH"

Ranma fell through the tunnel of swirling color, stomach lurching and arms flailing, wondering what the hell was going on, he'd seen a few weird things in his time but this topped them all

_well at least I won't have ta eat Akane's cooking until I can find my way back_ he thought. This caused his mood to lighten considerably. The feelings of jubilation were short lived.

His shoulders slumped again as he imagined his return from wherever the hell he was going and the welcoming committee he was bound to receive. Ranma cradled his head in his hands (not an easy feat when traveling at speeds surpassing that of light)

"I can jus' see it now", he groaned

(The Stupid Panda)

_You cowardly boy, how dare you leave this dimension without your true fiancée._

(The Weeping Wonder)

_Oh what and ungrateful son you have Saotome. No matter we shall hold the wedding tonight and the Tendo-Saotome schools of Anything-Goes will finally be joined. Happy day…._

(Uncute Tomboy)

_Ranma no Baka, I'll bet you took so long coming back because you made yourself a few fiancées while you were over there, you…you…you hentai, take this BONK_

(Ice Queen)

_You owe me big for your disappearance Saotome, hmmm…I guess a little photo shoot is in order_

(Amazon Bimbo)

_Stupid Male should not leave Amazon wife_

(Duck-boy)

_Die Saotome_

(P-chan)

_Ranma Saotome prepare to die_

_Die…die…die_

Ranma held his head in his hands, a corona of sickly green ki surrounding him. Oh yes he couldn't wait to be home

It was then that reality struck him….literally.

(---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----)

Ranma slowly opened his eyes to reveal before them an endless expanse of night sky, stars glimmering and twinkling merrily, but not one of the constellations could he recognize. His calm reverie was shattered by the sound of a voice, harsh and grating, addressing him

"Ahh, finally awake I see"

Ranma slowly turned to see two figures staring at him, hunched over a campfire, the shadows of the cloaks they wore obscuring their faces. One, the one who had spoken Ranma guessed, was a man of huge stature. His broad shoulders belied a strong muscular frame and as he rose from his seated position to make his way towards his guest he moved in the manner of one well versed in the martial arts. His companion, who also rose in order to follow his friend, could not be over 4 feet tall but he too appeared to be practically gliding across the ground.

As the tall man reached him and seated himself beside Ranma, the pig-tailed martial artist let out a hoarse cry of alarm. His savior could not be human…. He had three eyes.

(---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----)

Comments…ideas…matchups …

Let me know

Daval18 bows to the reader and then melts into the shadows


	2. Confidence can be a Killer

**New Guardian Wanted **

(------------)

A few quick notes from the author here:

Thanks to all my readers and their reviews, they were really helpful.

This story takes place after Dragonball GT (yes…Goku is gone) and after the Failed Wedding attempt in Ranma 1/2 (take heed, I am not a huge fan of the Nerima Wrecking Crew)

Some have complained on the inadequate length of my Prologue. I ask them not to worry, hopefully the next chapters will be longer 1000 or so….as a student I don't have a lot of time so I apologize in advance.

I haven't decided on the match-up yet but so far requests are:

Pan: 1

Bra:1

Finally Ranma is 100 human and he will stay that way

(-------------)

Chapter 1: Confidence Can Be A Killer

Ten stared down at the young boy whom he had saved in bewilderment. One look at him and the lad had fainted and Ten was at a loss as to what could be the cause. Little Chaozu was currently bathing the boy's brow with a cool flannel and hopefully he would soon come around

_ After all , _he chuckled to himself, _ I need to find out his name, what with calling him 'boy' all the time I'm beginning to sound like Vegeta _

(-------------)

A cool damp feeling on his brow brought Ranma slowly back to consciousness. _ That's Kasumi _, he thought wearily,_ always looking after me . _He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by the sunny smile that always adorned Kasumi's angelic features. What he saw was a smile alright but rather than Kasumi there stood in her place a small boy. He could not be more than 12 years old and in his countenance there was a sense of youthful cheerfulness, of the infectious variety. Ranma began to smile in spite of himself and his current situation. It was then that a polite cough from the campfire, still burning merrily to his left, drew his attention to his other 'savior'.

The three-eyed man rose from his position and walked towards Ranma until he was level with his partner. As one they bowed to their guest as the three-eyed man spoke.

"Welcome to our fireside young one. My name is Tenshinhan but you may call me Ten, the little one is known as Chaozu. Your injuries should be healed in a day or so and in that time you are welcome to stay here while you recover. If you require anything do not hesitate to ask, for we will do all in our power to help a fellow martial artist", said Ten.

Chaozu rose from his bow, staring worshipfully at his best friend. He was firmly convinced that Ten was one of the greatest men who had ever lived. He was a true warrior, a man who was both benevolent toward his friends and a force to be reckoned with in battle.

To say that Ranma was stunned would be an understatement. Never before had he been treated so kindly by total strangers, not even by his closest friends and relatives. Throughout his short life, he had been used as a trophy, an heir, a bargaining chip, a meal ticket, an excuse, a way to escape from responsibility. He was even refused unconditional love and respect by his own Mother and Father and here was a total stranger (not even from his own world) offering him help and shelter in his time of need. Tenshinhan may have an ulterior motive for helping him of course but Ranma highly doubted it. He could sense this man was of a stern, honorable nature. The look on Chaozu's face only served to convince him further.

Ranma began to chuckle as he rose from his make-shift bed to the consternation of his hosts. Waving off their concerns he returned their bow with one of his own and replied without a trace of his usual roughness.

"I thank you… from the bottom of my heart for your kindness and continuing hospitality. My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."

As Ranma rose from his bow his vision began to swim in a most unsettling way. He sat down hurriedly in an effort to calm himself but the day's events suddenly proved too much. As his vision began to cloud over he noticed Chaozu begin to dash towards him, concerned for his patient.

Ranma smiled as darkness enveloped him

_ At last………friends _

(-------------)

Ten smiled as he watched Chaozu fussing over Ranma, concern etched on his cherub-like features. Whoever this boy was he was well versed in the martial arts … weak in comparison to himself of course but with definite potential. However something was wrong with the lad, Ten could sense a malevolent taint to his Ki. It was almost as if he were being slowly poisoned on the spiritual level.

One other thing puzzled him greatly. Ranma's Ki appeared, to Ten's spiritual vision, to be divided into three layers and each was overlapping the other. It was almost undetectable and Ten was baffled as to it's meaning….but no matter. That could wait. It was the bottom layer that worried him the most. It was deeply buried, and pulsed with awesome power but Ten could sense a darkness to it. What was it that Master Roshi had said to him all those years ago?

(FLASHBACK)

_**Master Roshi:** You're even better than I thought you were…I'm so happy, I'm shivering! Walk the path of light and become a Hero_

(END FLASHBACK)

Tenshinhan clenched his fists and stared up at the heavens

_ I will not let one with so much potential fall, I have found my place in the world thanks to another…It is now my turn to repay the favor _

He ended his vow with a small prayer to Dende and then turned back towards Chaozu and Ranma's unconscious form.

"Chaozu", he began, "How would you feel about a new training partner?"

(-------------)

Ranma awoke the next morning feeling well-rested and refreshed. A quick check revealed that yesterday's injuries had vanished, his Ki levels were at their peak and he was still male. He had never felt better!

Looking around for his new-found friends he noticed a small note attached to his blanket.

_Gone to train by the river a mile north of here_

_Join us if you feel up to it_

_Ten_

Following the sound of rushing water in the distance _(this is Ranma remember…if anyone is trained to detect the sound of nearby water sources it would be him – Daval18)_ Ranma made his way to a clearing where sat his two friends, both meditating deeply. As he entered the clearing, both Ten and Chaozu opened their eyes and stood to face him.

Tenshinhan smirked, "I guessed we would see you sooner or later…Are you well enough to spar a little?"

Ranma returned the smirk,_ The poor guy doesn't know who he's dealing with _he thought. Aloud he said "If you're game, I am. Don't worry I won't go to hard on ya"

Ten frowned suddenly, was it just him or was Ranma's Ki warping? "Pretty confident aren't you" he said.

Ranma shrugged nonchalantly and settled into his favorite stance. His smirk grew wider as he charged at his foe. "Ranma Saotome don't lose", he yelledas he cocked a fist back to strike.

Tenshinhan chuckled as he took his own stance.

"We shall see", he whispered.

"We shall see…"

End of Chapter 1.

(-------------)

Comments…ideas…matchups …

Let me know

Daval18 bows to the reader and then melts into the shadows


	3. Training

**New Guardian Wanted**

(------------)

A note from the author

Once again thanks to my readers for their support and advice

So far votes for a matchup are :

Pan 2

Bra2

Marron1

I call the three-eyed martial artist Tenshinhan because that is what he is called in the manga (both Dragonball and DragonballZ) so please bear with me.

(------------)

Chapter 2: Training

Ranma stared up at the night sky feeling faintly nostalgic. Only twenty-four hours ago he had been laying here confused, in pain and shocked but confident in his abilities as one of the greatest martial artists of his generation. Now he was in the same situation but his morale had taken a shattering blow. He slowly replayed this morning's battle in his mind, examining every detail. How could things have gone so wrong?

(FLASHBACK)

_Ranma shrugged nonchalantly and settled into his favorite stance. His smirk grew wider as he charged at his foe. "Ranma Saotome don't lose", he yelled as he cocked a fist back to strike._

_Tenshinhan chuckled as he took his own stance. _

"_We shall see", he whispered. _

_Ranma waited until he was within striking distance of the older man and then all of a sudden leapt into the air, flipping over his adversary and then twisting in an almost impossible fashion (while still in mid-air) to launch a devastating kick to the back of Ten's skull. The maneuver was executed flawlessly and contained enough power to knock even Ryoga out cold (something told him not to take this man lightly). _

_Just before the blow could connect however, Ten suddenly burst into action. He turned with blinding speed and redirected Ranma's attack with his right index finger. As Ranma spun to compensate for Ten's counter the older martial artist lashed out with his left fist. The blow didn't connect but then again Ranma could tell that Ten had never intended it to. Instead Ranma was blasted away into the trunk of a nearby tree by a powerful shockwave impacting against his stomach. As Ranma struggled to get to his feet he looked up to see Tenshinhan take another stance._

_His chest felt like it was on fire. Whatever that technique was it was stronger than Ryoga on steroids. Ranma leapt to his feet, gasping for breath and then charged at his enemy, flooding his limbs with ki. He appeared to blur before reappearing to the right of his opponent. Time to break out the big guns he thought while at the same time screaming "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!", his arms launching hundreds of punches at his opponent in an unstoppable barrage. _

_He was therefore rather surprised when the 'unstoppable barrage' desisted almost instantaneously, both of his wrists held tightly in Ten's fists. Ranma attempted a double kick to the chin but was foiled when Ten ducked under the blow and, still clutching Ranma's wrists, head-butted him in the small of his back. Couple that maneuver with a judo toss and the result was one Ranma Saotome, once again eating dirt and in serious pain._

_Ranma rose, this time with respect and suppressed fury shining in his eyes. Tenshinhan was definitely good…no…good was not a word to describe such a man… he was amazing. Ranma began to chuckle, softly at first but then slowly increasing in volume until his mirth echoed throughout the valley. Gazing once more at the three-eyed man he pondered his next move. The Yamasenken (which he had finally duplicated after much trial and error) and the Umisenken were out. He had promised to unseal them only in a life or death situation and unlike his old man he kept his promises. Tenshinhan was also way too cool and collected to fall for the Hiryu-shoten-ha. _

_Nodding to himself, Ranma settled into another stance, cupping his hands out in front of him. Summoning his confidence he began to glow with a burning blue battle aura which quickly condensed into his outstretched palms. Looking up he grinned in an almost cat-like manner at the look of shock and horror adorning Ten's face and yelled "MOKO TAKABISHA", launching the ball of bright blue chi at his opponent. His look of arrogance and satisfaction dropped however as his chi attack passed though the wavering image of Ten to impact upon the side of a poor innocent beech tree, reducing it to cinders. He then felt a presence behind him and a double-handed chop to the sides of his neck before everything went dark._

(END FLASHBACK)

He had awoken to find himself once again under the watchful eye of the young boy Chaozu. When he asked where Tenshinhan had gone Choazu had merely giggled and chided him for his rough manner of speech. He had then told Ranma that Ten had some thinking to do and would most likely be gone until dawn, meditating under a waterfall or on top of a mountain somewhere. Thanking the boy Ranma had then returned to his thoughts. Ten obviously not only possessed a level of skill that rivaled his own but far superior strength and speed. Not only that but Ranma was sure that Tenshinhan had his own stash of secret techniques to call upon should the need arise.

_Yeah… , _he thought, _He could take on both the Old Ghoul and the Pervert at the same time and win! Probably wouldn't even break a sweat. I don't gotta go home straight away, I don't even know where I am. Maybe I can turn this outing into a little training trip… _

(------------)

Hovering under the continual pressure of the falling waters of a waterfall we find the three-eyed martial artist.

Ten was deeply, deeply troubled by what he had witnessed. The boy was skilled, no doubt about that, with a level of adaptability that almost rivaled Goku. However during the fight he had finally determined the source of his unease since meeting with Ranma last night.

(FLASHBACK)

_Ranma settled into another stance, cupping his hands out in front of him. A blue aura surrounded him and then condensed into his outstretched palms._

(END FLASHBACK)

It was in that moment that everything finally became clear. Ranma was using his emotions to act as a conduct for his internal energies, projecting a form of 'Chi'. Such a tactic was inherently dangerous to user. Not only would one become more and more dependent upon that particular emotion but the continual use of chi literally poisoned their spirit, body and mind. Ten had seen the result. Wrinkly little dwarfs no bigger than Choazu, usually stuck in a particular frame of mind and convinced that their own ways of life were superior to all others.

Ten had to rescue this young man from that path before it was too late and the only way to do that would be to train him. Not only that but Ten was curious to discover the meaning to the overlapping ki layers he had sensed within Ranma earlier.

One question no remained… would Ranma accept his tutelage

End of Chapter 2.

(-------------)

Comments…ideas…matchups …

Let me know

Daval18 bows to the reader and then melts into the shadows


	4. The Baka Has Returned

New Guardian Wanted

Chapter 3: The Baka…..Has Returned

(--------------)

Author's Notes:

Alright now don't shoot me down in flames ok?

Recently I've been getting a lot of reviews, each one reminding me continuously how skilled a fighter Ranma is in comparison to the Z warriors and that all he lacks is the strength, speed and energy, how I should give him some kind of power up, how he has to be the equal of some particular character etc…. Thanks but believe me I gotta a few ideas.

Here is my theory. Should you watch the humans in Dragonball Z fight, you will probably notice that they invariably have a more excessive, acrobatic style than say Picollo or Goku. Since they can't achieve the same level of power they concentrate more on skill. In contrast I also believe that the non-human, ultra powerful Z warriors aren't unskilled but instead brutally efficient, not flaunting their style but simply making every move count (see the Mister Popo/Goku meeting).

People have consistently told me how Ranma should not have lost so easily to Tenshinhan but I disagree. Ranma may be good but Ten is far better, definitely the most skilled fighter in Dragonball Z. If you remember in Dragonball, he replicated the KameHameHa after only seeing it once and he has a huge repertoire of cool techniques. Who better to be Ranma's master?

Here is my final announcement so don't cry. I need to get something off my chest. I must now officially announce that this story will be forming a crossover with Sailor-Moon. I know, I know it may be a little cliché but I want to make my mark as one of the few who believe that the Senshi wouldn't stand a chance against a member of the Z caste. I can also promise you I have a good reason for doing so. One that will make this story truly unique

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Now on with the show)

(Daval18 eats dirt as he is hit over the head with large key staff)

(-----------------)

(NERIMA)

Happosai lay upon the rooftop of the Tendo dojo, gazing up at the stars in the same way a young pigtailed martial artist had done not so very long ago. He had much changed since the disappearance of Ranma Saotome, he would be the first to admit it.

Where once had been a cackling old pervert (a 300 year old Goat with enough energy to make even the Amazon Matriarchs hang their heads in shame), now all that remained was a broken old man.

The Nerima Wrecking Crew couldn't possibly imagine the extent of his anguish. They seemed to believe that with Ranma out of the way, Happosai would waste no time in terrorizing the female population of the ward by sallying forth ever more often on his perverted missions of liberation. The Grandmaster had even heard the other members of the household snickering to themselves, commenting on how he was pining for his beautiful Ranma-Chan's soft bosom. In his new state his worthless pupils in the Art had lost their awe of him and reveling in their new found freedom Happosai had become the target of many an unkind word as of late.

They didn't understand!

Happosai had not lost his zest for life because of some stupid perverse longing. His anguish stemmed from his complete and utter failure. Now his Art, his legacy to the younger generation, the work of a lifetime far longer than any mortal man, would die with him. He had lost the only heir he had ever thought worthy of bearing the mantle of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts. To see his dreams dashed in a instant by some foolish girl and her wayward temper was almost maddening.

In the sky overhead a loud rumbling noise returned him to the present. As he looked up the heavens opened and rain began to fall. He stood and faced the approaching storm, a part of his old self returning to him. "What more do you want from me", he bellowed at the tearing clouds, "Have you not taken all that I have?"

He turned his shriveled, bedraggled head downwards to gaze at his feet, his small figure pitiful to behold. "I have no family, no friends, my heir is gone and my lust for my Silky Darlings has also been taken from me, truly Kami-Sama you see before you an old…old man."

(-------------------)

(JUUBAN)

A vertical shaft of light appeared in the middle of Juuban Central Park. It was late and as such it's appearance went completely unnoticed by the local populace. As if sensing its lack of an audience the shaft expanded until it formed a sort of doorway in mid-air. Should one gaze at it very closely it might be possible for them to discern a large crowd of people on the other side but nothing more detailed than that. The Doorway's surface was rather like that of a cloudy pool, constantly shifting and rippling in a manner that was almost enchanting.

Two large shadows appeared upon the gateway's surface. They paused for one moment and then two figures stepped through. The first was a young man of an average height and build. What truly made him unique, however, was the colour of his skin which sported a pale purple shade. His hair was a brilliant white in colour and was worn long, reaching past his shoulders, held back from his face by his long, slender, pointed ears. Garbed in robes of red, purple and gold he confidently strode through the portal and gazed upon the surround area, inspecting it carefully before nodding in satisfaction. His partner did the same.

The Supreme Kai chuckled to himself and turned to his companion.

"Feel good to be home Ranma?"

The second young man stared at the Supreme Kai (or Shin as he is otherwise known) thoughtfully and then a small smile spread over his face.

Ranma had changed a good deal during his accidental exile from his home world. He was no longer the young, brash, crude boy who had once been Akane's fiancée. Instead in his place there stood a tall, strong and independent adult. He had grown a few inches taller and his muscular structure was far more developed, if still more slender than his Master's. His wild black hair was longer but still pulled back into its customary ponytail and upon his right cheek a long, thin scar ran from cheekbone to jaw line. Rather than detracting from his natural looks it actually enhanced them further giving him a roguish air.

Instead of his traditional silk clothing he now wore a Gi very similar to the traditional uniform of the Kame school, the only difference being a color scheme of blue and white as opposed to orange and blue, that and the lack of insignia. Upon his wrists he wore a pair of brilliant white bracers and instead of his old Kung fu slippers he wore a pair of white boots.

"Yeah Supreme Kai - Sama, I'd forgotten how alive this world feels!"

Suddenly a shrill feminine cry from behind him caused Ranma to freeze in terror

"Ranma, you bonehead, wait for me!!!"

THUMP

Slowly turning, praying for salvation, Ranma let his eyes fall upon the crumpled form of Bra Briefs on the ground just beneath the portal. Just as he was about to help her up and demand an explanation, a booming voice echoed through the now rapidly closing entrance to the world of the Dragonballs.

"LISTEN HERE BRAT… TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY DAUGHTER!! IF SO MUCH OF ONE HAIR ON MY LITTLE PRINCESS'S HEAD IS HARMED THEN I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU ATOM BY ATOM…"

The Supreme Kai… Divine Being and Guardian of all the Multi-Verse began to sweatdrop heavily at the sight of Ranma…the fearless Ranma …falling to the ground in a dead faint.

(--------------------------)

When Ranma came to he noted immediately, to his dismay that he was in a rather precarious position…i.e he was lying upon the ground with his head cradled in Bra's lap, staring up at her more than ample bosom.

Shin tried very hard to contain his laughter as he watched Ranma's fruitless attempts to escape. The more he struggled, the harder Bra's grip on his skull became.

"Poor sweet Ranma-kins, don't let daddy scare you. Here let me kiss it all better…"

Ranma froze for a moment as he saw Bra's cute face loom ever closer. Although most people most people would have killed to have been in Ranma's position, Ranma was personally acquainted with the father of the saiyjin princess. Having the most powerful creature in the universe after your blood was not a situation that he would relish being in. Indeed he was all too aware of how creative Vegeta-san could be when it came to dishing out pain.

_ I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, Dende have mercy on me………… I'm gonna die _

Before Bra could lay a lip upon our Pig-tailed hero however, Shin interceded

"Bra, I hope you realize the consequences of you following us to this plane. May I ask as to why you followed us here? After all I remember telling everyone that I may bring none back with me when I return quite distinctly. Now, I'm afraid you most definitely will be stuck in this dimension for some time, at least until Ranma completes his training"

Bra looked up at the Supreme Kai and pouted a little in disappointment at having been interrupted. She blushed a little and let loose her captive before standing up (striking that very same victory pose her mother had used so effectively many years ago) and proudly declaring:

"Mommy sent me to keep an eye upon Ranma-chan here. As for Daddy, after a couple of nights of sleeping on the couch, he finally gave me his blessing to 'pursue my chosen mate' as he put it. You both heard him right?"

THUMP…….CRASH

Ranma and the Supreme Kai were both subject to a traditional Japanese face-fault as they thought simultaneously

_THAT WAS A BLESSING!!? _

(------------------------)

One swift flight later the three of them stood at the entrance to the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan.

The Supreme Kai turned to Ranma and chuckled at the perplexed look on his face. Bra was latched onto his right arm, with all the strength a half-saiyajin like her could muster, and obviously had no intention of letting go any time soon. At least not if the way she was giggling to herself and stroking the muscle of Ranma's arm was any indication.

"Alright Ranma, I'll give you three days to tie up your affairs. We will meet here on the eve of the third day"

Nodding his ascent, Ranma turned his gaze back towards the place that had once been his home, the memories of the abuse and betrayal returning to him once again, stronger than ever before! He shivered involuntarily.

Then he felt a warm embrace around his middle. Looking down he saw that young girl that inspired such passionate feelings within him. Her blue-green hair worn loose, her face was upturned towards him containing shimmering violet-coloured eyes filled comfort and love as her arms encircled his abdomen. His grim features broke into a warm smile and then, squaring his shoulders he gazed back at the hated city, this time confidently, a small smirk replacing his smile.

Looking around at his companions he gently asked Bra to release him and making sure both his friends were far enough from his person he took a stance, his hands held cupped out in front of him.

"Its such a childish technique and it has been many years since I last used it. I believe however, that Master Ten will forgive me on this one occasion"

Summoning his confidence he drew upon the tainted Chi and channeled it into his outstretched palms.

"Time to announce to the world that the man formerly known as Ranma Saotome has finally returned"

"MOKO……… TAKABISHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Throwing his arms upwards he released the energy into the night sky, where it hung like a miniature sun.

His smirk bursting into a full blown grin he slowly raised his right hand up to face level. Suddenly he clenched his fist. The effect was instantaneous. The Moko Takabisha exploded into a million specks of light, speeding across the night sky in every direction.

The sight caused Ranma to begin chuckling fiercly

"I'M BACK!!!

(-------------------)

In the deep recesses of the Chinese wilderness, at the village of the Chinese Amazons, an ancient women fell off her staff in shock as she felt a wholly unexpected Ki signature radiate from the island of Japan.

Composing herself she pogoed off in order to find her Great-Grandaughter.

"It appears the time has come for the husband hunt to recommence. This time we will not allow your wayward husband to slip through our grasp Xian Pu!"

(-------------------)

The Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts almost had a heart attack from the shock of his Heir's return

"Ranma m'boy, wait up……Happi's on his way"

And with that he bounded off across the roof-tops in the general direction of the Signal

(-------------------)

In the forests of Brazil a young man began to chuckle darkly

"Ranma… So you've finally decided to returned, cowardly swine!! Soon vengeance and dear, sweet Akane will be MINE !!!!!!, ALL MINE!!!!!!! BWAAA HA HA HA!!!"

Splash!

"Bweeeee wee wee wee!!!"

It seems Ryoga was unaware that the forests of Latin America are called Rainforests for a reason

(-------------------)

Comments…ideas…matchups …

Let me know

Daval18 bows to the reader and then melts into the shadows


End file.
